Question: Solve for $x$ : $7\sqrt{x} - 5 = 5\sqrt{x} + 7$
Subtract $5\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} - 5) - 5\sqrt{x} = (5\sqrt{x} + 7) - 5\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 5 = 7$ Add $5$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 5) + 5 = 7 + 5$ $2\sqrt{x} = 12$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{12}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 6$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 6 \cdot 6$ $x = 36$